deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch, real name Wanda Maximoff, is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Raven vs. Scarlet Witch * Scarlet Witch vs. Rin Tohsaka * Zatanna vs. Scarlet Witch With someone else * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots * The Avengers vs Darkseid with quicksilver Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch VS The Wonder Twins (Completed) 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= Warning: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character.'''Read at your own risk.'' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi) * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Othinus (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Lina Inverse (Slayers) * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) * Gwen Tennyson * Eva-Beatrice (Umineko) * hiroko (shin megami tensei) Possible opponents with quicksilver *Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM History Born to a mutant father, imbued with sorcerous potential by a demon trapped in Wundagore Mountain, and raised by her adoptive gypsy parents, Wanda Maximoff's life was full of intrigue long before she became aware of her powers. The Scarlet Witch began her career fighting the X-Men as a member of her father Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. But she became disillusioned with villainy, instead joining the Avengers after several of that team's founding members left. As both a mutant and a sorceress, Wanda's reality-altering powers and devastating hex bolts make her a formidable opponent. Death Battle Info As a mutant, Wanda acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. She can harness and manipulate the force of probability by distorting the molecules of matter and those of physical forces like gravity. This allows her to telekinetically interfere with other mutants' powers or cause attacks to rebound back at the attacker. Wanda can use telepathy to sense a person's mind and read it, sometimes using a form of hypnosis to control people, subject them to their worst fears, or alter the memory and senses. As her powers revolve on her emotions, her powers become more dangerous if she is in a very bad mood. Feats * Founding member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. * First mutant member of the Avengers. * Can warp the fabric of reality itself. * The most dangerous feat that she was most famous for, was during the House of M event, where she basically uttered "no more Mutants." This in return caused only 90% of the Homo Superior population across the multiverse, to lose their powers (and possibly murdering them), while excluding the Human Mutates and Inhumans. The power that she used right here is called Vocifery, which is basically a variation to Reality Warping, where the user will have to use verbal communication to affect reality around them. Flaws * Her reality manipulation abilities have affected her, resulting in her being mentally fragile. This has caused her to lose control on multiple occasions. * In the event Avengers Dissasembled, she was responsible for the deaths of Scott Lang and Hawkeye, after two full reality alterations, erased 90% of the mutant gene pool. Gallery 4957401-movie_scarletwitch.jpg|Scarlet Witch in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). vst.gif|Wanda taking on the biggest threat to the universe single handedly, Thanos. nomoremutants.jpeg|Wanda (Marvel Comics) performing her second large scale reality alteration. MUA3_Scarlet_Witch.png|Scarlet Witch as she appears in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Magic Users Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Superheroes Category:US Combatants Category:Witch Category:X-Men Characters